What the hell happened?
by FabiFearless
Summary: After leaving Bella, Edward moves to a new town, where everything seems normal, but there just happens to be girl there that no guy can turn down. Does Edward fall in love with her? Or does he go back to Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Something didn't feel right, like i killed half of me, but she'll be fine. She live a happy normal life without the dangers of who I am. She'll fall in love with some nice human man who'll take care of her. As for me I'm the one in danger another school. Wow! My life life has no meaning.

Manda's POV

I was justing sitting in homeroom, thinking about everything possible at the time. Wait, there's that new guy coming today, it'll be fun. Another guy to mess with.

POV of outside person filling you in

What Manda meant by 'mess with' is mess with their minds. She's like some love goddess, but human. Any guy would do anything for her.

Manda's POV

It's so annoying to have an extra class, just so teachers can get payed more. But most of the time I spend in the music room, with some 'friends' while waiting for class one to begin. I was heading for the music room. It was the only good room, three guys were in there. Jerry was playing on the drum set. His light brown hair covered his eyes so you can't see his green eyes, even if you could you couldn't because he wore red contacts. He was tall and had the best tan I've ever seen. Ike was holding a guitar pretending like he couldn't play it while he could teach anyone how to. His hair was blond, which was short in the back but long in the front, and had light brown eyes. He was real skinny for his age but could fight any guy in school and win, he had some color but was still pale. Jared was playing with the piano. He had black hair with the most beautiful eyes you ever saw. He was taller than me, tanned, and nice muscles. I went by the piano, sat down and was playing along with Jared. I rubbed my thigh against his thigh, which I could tell he enjoyed. Right before the period ended, Jerry spoke out.

"So did, you hear about that new guy?" he said quietly.

" What guy?" I asked

" He's supposed to be this hot spot , they say girls throw themselves at him. Brittany said he was expelled from his old school for sleeping with some hot young teacher." He explained.

" I hate that stupid bitch, she probably made the whole thing up." I said with hate.

" She doesn't even realize I'm using her, I'll dump her the second I find someone with real boobs, no girl in the school has boobs. Unless Manda you'd wanna hook-up , you've the biggest real boobs, nothing fake." Jerry said.

" Unless you count how many times she said she was a virgin to her parents, when we know she hasn't been one still 7th grade." Ike said with a cold laugh.

" Thanks, but no thanks, you're a little young for me" I said with a cold laugh.

" I'm two years older than you." Jerry said.

" Let's get to class, we don't need anymore marks." Jaded said putting an arm around my shoulders, and moving me. The halls were clearing, the second bell would ring soon, as it rang I said, " And now we're late, so whatever." When we made it back to my homeroom, which was class one for me, right in the doorway I put my arms around hugged him. Kissed him right on the lips, even through we were friends, and said " see you at lunch" and walked in.

" So nice of you to join us , Miss. Wade" the teacher said.

" Well, it's not so nice is it?" I said back.

" Six hours of homework for you." he said.

" Why?"

" Well, two for being late to class, two for the talking to me that way, two for PDA with that young man, and two for the way you are dressed." He said.

" Fine" I said going to his desk to get my extra homework. I looked over at my table and saw a bronze head of hair, weird I usually had a free table.

" oh, that's right, that's your new table mate, Edward Cullen." he said.

Fine with me a new guy to mess with, I walked to my seat with a smirk on my face.

Edward's POV

I pulled my head up, the girl coming to me. She had blond hair down to her waist, with the ends dried red violet. She had on a gray tank top that showed her stomach, black skinny leg jeans, which had holes in them, her shoes were black with red violet on them, and a light weight black sweater opened, with no buttons, or a zipper. She sat in the seat right next to me.

Damn, this school had to have tables that seated two. I chose the back seat for myself. She was beautiful she even started making me forget who Bella was. Who's Bella?

I inhaled, damn it, again, the smell coming from her was so powerful and beautiful, I wanted just to rip her neck and drink all her hot sweet blood.

But I can't.

Manda's POV

He looked pissed off, maybe he had a girlfriend back home, and I was tempting him, somehow. I just sat down and opened a notebook and started coping the board.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took forever it write this! I hope you people enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Manda's POV**

God I hate having English as my class one. It's even worse having this guy as a teacher. He gives me so much homework just because he cant have me. Newsflash I dont do anything with teachers, that I have. I already know how to speak and use English. Why do I need to learn it over and over again? And this Edward guy is so boring.

**Edward's POV**

Her mind is a strange place. She keeps talking about his class. It never wonders anywhere else. I looked over to her. She's drawing some people on her paper, but not for long. I see her head fall on the table, and she's sleep. She dreams of nothing.

**Manda's POV**

The day's going by in a haze. I remember falling asleep in class one, and now i'm in class four, listening to Mrs. Zubbes told about the Spanishhomework. The bell rings. Mrs. Zubbes is handing out last week's testes to us at the door. I pick-up my bagbook, and head out the door.

" Nice job, Mandi. " She says handing me my paper. The grade on it says 25 out 26.  
" Thanks. "

I tell her heading towards my locker. I drop of my books there, and start to pick up my afternoon books. After class four we have a lunch break,everyone has that together. The school isn't very big compared to the schools in the other cities, about one thousand students attend. I spot Jerry waiting for me at our usual table.

" Thanks for waiting for me. " I tell him.  
" Well, who else would wait for you. The guys are always hungry by this time. " He tells me.

I follow him to the lunch line. I put a slice of pizza, a can of soda, and a cookie on my tray.

" You know Mandi, that food is not the best thing to have. " He tells me.  
" Jerry well, I don't really care if it's the best thing to have. What I do care about is that i'm hungry. "

I followed Jerry back to the table where Ike and Jared were already eating. I sat down and started to eat, not too long later the rest of the group came.

" Ready, you never wait for me, " she said directing it to me.

I looked up at her. Gina was so much taller than me. Well most people were, because I barely stand at five feet. Her short dark purple hair covering her face. She had on a band tee-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny leg jeans. Behind her was Apple. Well thats what we called her, her real name was Amy. But who wants a name like Amy? You can't really come up with a real nickname for that. Her should length red-brownish hair pulled back from her face. She wasonly a few inches taller than me standing at five four. Trailing behing them was Nick. He was your normal emo, goth guy except he was close to being six nine. And being him as Ab, not as emo as Nick, but much paler. Not as tall as him standing at five six, he stayed pretty quiet in class unless he was with us. I gave Gina one of those kinda looks.

" Well, you're coming from gym. It's on the other side of the building! " I said with such excitment. She rolled her at me.  
" Mandi, I swear one of these days I'll just gonna kill you."  
" Don't say that, swearing is a sin! "

The table started laughing so hard that other people were looking at them. But what do we care? Must people look at us because we are the emo, goth, weird people in the school. Gina walked away towards the lunch line with Apple and Ab. Nick never ate lunch, or more like he waited till the end of the lunch break to eat anything. I looked around the lunchroom.

" Mondays keep getting worse. " Nick said.  
" I know, we're seniors, and basily nothing has changed since freshman year. " Jared said.

I sighed. We had this talk about every Monday since our senior year began. It was true nothing had changed. It was as if time passed around us and we were not affected by it. Gina, Apple, and Ab came back to the table, sat down, and started eating lunch. I looked up at Jill walking towards our table.

" Oh, no! " I said.  
" What? " Gina asked. She then turned her head towards Jill, and said. " Haha. "  
" You honestly forgot, didn't you Mandi? " Ike asked, as if he didnt know the answer.

Jill came to our table. Jill was one of thoses kind of girls. You know always hard working asking others to help with school activites. Her dark hair was always pulled back from her face into a bun. She wore average clothes.

" Mandi? " she asked me.  
" Yes? "  
" You promised me that you would help out with putting these posters up, for upcoming school events. "  
" I did? "  
" Yes, you came to me last week and said so yourself that you would like to help me with this. "

God I forget everything. I stood up and followed her to the main lobby. We came to a table that had about what looked like more than a houdred flyers on it. She handed me half of them.

**Edward's POV**

The lunchroom was packed. In the chaos of this place, my brothers and sisters were still able to find a table away from most people. I watched the room. About half way through the break the girl from my class one English class, came into the room and starting hanging flyers to the walls of the room. The rest of the lunch break she was running around the room hanging flyers. The bell rings and I pick up my bookbag, head to my next class. I went to my class five human study class. The classroom is very empty. Most of the students are still at their lockers or talking to their friends. I go to the back of the room, where a young looking teacher is finishing eating an apple.

" I'm Edward Cullen, I'm the new student. " I said in a soft voice.

She looked up at me, and nodded her head. She started looking through her desk. A mintue later she gave me a light textbook and a packet of the cousre. She gave me a seat towards the back of the class. This was first time I looked at my scedule.

**class one english 12 Richard Bruttes**  
**class two spanish B2 Sophia Zubbes**  
**class three art 1 Riley Appel**  
**class four global studies II Blake Momes**  
**lunchbreak**  
**class five human study Elena Tamiko**  
**class six study hall Elena Tamiko**  
**class seven ap science 12 Delana Patrick**  
**class eight gym 10-12**  
**class nine math 12 Robert Criso**

The classroom started to fill with students. The bell rang and Ms. Tamiko closed the door. There was a loud knock on it a second, later. She looked to see who it was, and opened the door. The girl from earlier came inside the classroom.

" Sorry, I'm late Tamiko, I was helping with some school stuff. " She said, and handed her a peice of paper, that had something wriiten on it.  
" Wade, just take your seat."

She started walking towards the back of the room. She sat down in the seat next to me. She didn't really notice me at all, which was good. Ms. Tamiko started to pass out papers to the rest of the class. She was explaining something about the grades from last week's tests.

" I wasn't very dispointed, actually your class did the best out of the five that I have. Now I want you in your notebooks to write about your dreams, or something along the lines of that."

I felt someone tounching my arm. I looked over to see that the girl was tounching me.

" Do you have a pen I can use? Mine ran out of ink. " She said.  
" Oh, sure. " I told her, handing a black pen I had.  
" Thank you. " She told me, then went back to writing in her notebook.

_His arm was very cold I wonder why?_

It came from her mind.

_Maybe he's sick or something._

" Edward, are you okay? "

I looked up to see that Ms. Tamiko was talking to me.

" Yes, I'm okay. " I told her.  
" Well, could you get to writing, then. "  
" Okay. "

**Manda's POV**

I fell asleep in study hall. I didn't dream. I rarely do during school. The bell woke me up. I headed towards the gym. Great.

* * *

**Please review this! I'm trying my hardest to write the next chapter. Also please tell if you would like something to happen to Edward or Mandi, or someone else, I will try to fix it into the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So people listen I made some changes to what classes Edward has. I switched his gym period with his science period. Just wanted to let everyone know, I didn't want to cause confution. Well enjoy! **

* * *

Mandi's POV

The changing room was fulled with talk of the new students. I really didn't pay much attention to them. I opened my gym locker, and changed into a pair of blue shorts, a black tee-shirt, some sneakers, and a navy sweater. I walked out to the gym. I spotted Jerry, who had already changed and was waiting for me.

" Omg! Some of the new students are in this gym class. " He said in a very girly voice.  
" Omg! Stop talking like that before I punch you in the face! " I told him in a very cute voice.  
" Sorry, but on my way here that was all I hear from the girls. "

I shook my head. I took out a hair tie from my pocket and gave it to him. He pulled my hair into a side ponytail, leaving my bangs to hang in my face.

" I don't get what the big deal is. So what they're new. " I told him.  
" I think it has something to do with the fact that they're good looking. "  
" Are you say we don't have good looking people, here? "  
" Hosently, no. I mean besides us. "

We laughed at that. We walked over to our gym station. We are supposed to line up by last name. But why would I stand so far away from Jerry? His last name is Cruz and mine's Wade. No, too much of a big difference. I noticed that Edward guy from earlier today was standing in our gym station. I bump Jerry's arm. He looks at me, and I nod toward Edward. He gives me a I dont know look, that you usually get from him. I shook my head at him.

Edward POV

They made me change. I never understand why they made students take this class year after year. They made us ran a mile out on the track today. I had to go at a slow pace, for me. I watched the others students. Some ran ahead of most of them were having a hard time keeping up to me. I saw her again, Mandi. Her name was Mandi. She was doing cartwheels and still running ahead of most people.

Mandi's POV

The run was fun. Most people don't like running, I love it. After running I went back to the locker room. I changed back into my jeans, but I didn't really feel like changing my shirt. I know gross, right? Well, I didn't sweat that much. When the bell rang I walked to my locker, and picked up my books for my last two classes. I walked into science feeling, well? I don't know how I really felt but I felt okay like. I saw gina sitting at around lab table.

" How was gym? " She asked me.  
" Very good. "  
" So I'm really getting sick of hearing all those girls drooping over the new students. It makes me want to punch someone in the face. "  
" Well, don't. you can't afford to get in trouble again. "  
" You're sounding like my mother. "  
" I know, right? Scary "  
" Yeah, Jason scary. "

Gina looked at the doo and shook her head.  
" Here we go again. "

She said. I turned to see Edward enter the room. Why is he in so many of my classes? Jerry walked over to us.

" Looks, like I have a new lab parnter. " He told us.  
" Just great. " I said.

Ususally we did labs in pairs of four, combating two groups of two. And we normally worked with Jerry. So, well you can guess. I mean you can guess, right? I thought so.

" I hate new people! " Gina said with such hatred.

We went back to sitting down.

" Okay, class today a new lab. In the boxes you will get there are fifthteen rock. Tell what rock type they are and the name of them. Due by Thursday, if you finish early get started on the homework assigement. "

Gina and I walked over to Jerry, and pulled our chairs next to his lab table.

" So lets get started. " Gina says, with such fake joy. I shake my head at her. I pick up the first rock. It had a glassy feel to it, but it had a black coloring to it. Before I even had a chance to think about it, Edward spoke.  
" It's obsidian. "

The three of us looked up at him with very strange eyes. Wow it actually spoke.

" The rock is obsidian, its an igneous rock. "  
" We know that. " Gina said. " We just thought that you didn't speak."  
" Well, I do talk. " He told us.  
" Anyways lets get back to work. " I said.

We finished the first part, and then stopped. Well, because we only got part one of the lab.

" Mandi, you wanna come over after school? " Jerry asked me.  
" I can't, really wish I could, but I can't. "  
" Why not? " Gina asked me.  
" I have to pick Isemay, and after I drop her off at home, I have to get to work. " I told them.  
" You always work. " Gina muttered, and frowned. Jerry ellowed her. " Ow. "  
" Anyways, I should be getting some time off some. " I told them.

Edward's POV

Science was interesting. We worked on a rock lab. I knew all the anwsers to them. I had done this lab about millions of times before. After finishing I was listening to what the rest of my group was saying, while my head was turned away. They were talking about their plans after school. Mandi said something about someone named Isemay, who she called Ise.

_Poor Ise. Having suck a horrible mother like me. I keeping trying my hardest, and I justed picked up an extra shift, so..._

I stopped listening after that. I couln't believe it. Was she being true full, in what she just said? She can't be a mother. Well teenage pregnancy had increased in the years few years, so it was possible. The bell rang and I walked to my math class.

* * *

**Please, write a review. Please tell if you have any request for me. Tell me what hate about the story if you hate. **

**Well, see all you until the next chapter, I'll try to see if I can have it written in the next four weeks, if I don't have to stay after school so much!**


End file.
